It is well known that the detergent, sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) is a powerful denaturant of proteins. Recently it has been reported that this detergent accelerates the action of certain proteolytic enzymes for a short period of time, after which the enzyme, itself a protein, is destroyed by the detergent (H. M. Kagan et al., Biochemistry 11:3412. 1972).